The present invention relates to gum-free fuel components containing alkyl tert.-alkyl ethers which can be prepared from crude hydrocarbon mixtures containing tert.-olefins.
Gum in connection with fuels is understood as a content of oligomeric or polymeric substances in the fuel which manifests itself as the evaporation residue on analysis of the fuels. A gum content in the fuel leads to coking and deposits in the combustion chamber of the engine and is therefore extremely undesirable.